New Host Club Member
by IcelandicMint
Summary: Takegami Sora is a daugher of a famous bakery owner and goes to Ouran high school. She looks like a commoner, so people might think she is. But one day, everything changes. That was the day that she opened the door tothe third music room.


I do not own this story, and I only putt a few characters of my own in this. English is not my first language, so there may be some words which I did not write correctly. I also do not own the songs in this story.

''Takegami Sora! Where are you hiding?'' my mother called as she continued to look for me. I didn't hear her, becaues I was listening to my Ipod.''SORA!'' my mother called again, when she saw me in the bakery. I was so shocked that I dropped the bread that I was making on the table.''Something wrong?'' I asked her as she glared at me.''You got school'' she told me, making me look at the clock, to see that I was really running late. ''I didn't konw that it was this late.''I said as I took my apron off and ran outside. I ran to my room, grabbed my bag, glasses, phone,skateboard and Ipod before I ran ouside. When I got outside, I putt my glasses on, putt the skateboard down before I putt my headset on my head and hurried to school.''Morning Sora-kun'' one of my teachers said, when he saw me running to class,I just bowed down, before I continued to run to class(I wear boy clothes, hide my breasts nad I have boy short hair, so everybody think that I'm a boy). I got to class right before our teacher walked inside.

Later that day, at lunch time, I was trying to find a new type of bread or cake that my father could sell, my water owns and runs the ''Tiamo Bakery'' bakeries all around the world and I sometimes help him, by making new thinks he can sell, but I coudln't thinkg of anything. Halloween was soon and I hadn't thought about a single new design and it was killing me. It then hit me, ''skulls, spiders and brains.'' I said to myself, as I started to draw the new designs. I then looked for books that I could use, that were about what would happen if you would mix different flavours together and colors.

On my way home, I went to my favorite candy store, then went to the supermarker. I may be rich, but I like 'Commoner' food, as they call it, the most and I hate it when people call it 'commoner'food.''Sora-san, good after noon. Come to practise again?'' Miss Yamamoto asked me, as I walked inside her family bakery. Just smiled towards her, before I bowed down and walked towards her changing room, got changed, went to their kitchen and started practising my ideads.

That day, when I came home, my 5 year old brother came running towards me.''Nee-sama, look what I made'' he said as he showerd me a bread that he was holding.''Wua, did you make that by yourself?'' I asked him, as I picked him up and we went to my room.''No, fater helped me, but I made the design myself'' he said, as he gave me his cutest smile. I split the bread in half and gave him the other half, before I picked up a strawberry milk carton and gave him and we are the bread together.

About a month later, I was in the school's bakery kitcen, making a new experament. I was listening to my Ipod, so I didn't hear a couple of boys walking inside. someone then kicked a bowle which was in front of me, and I jumped a bit, when it landed almost on my hands. I looked up to see a group of boys and they looked like Yankies and I slowely bakced away, while they walked towards me. I then bumped into something which made me even more nervous. I looked up to see that it was Mori-sempai, from the kendo club.''What are you guys doing?'' I heard a little voice say, making me look down, to see that it was Hunny-sempai, from the Karate club. One of the boys then said something, before he picked up a knife and cut Hunny-sempai, but it hit Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny, instead and his head fell off. I could see that Hunny-sempai had tears in his eyes, before he gave the boys a death glare. Mori-sempai then took my Ipod and looked threw it, before he putt my headset, which had falled on my neck, on my head, turned me around, so I was faceing him and he pressed play on my Ipod, and turned it up, before he nodded his head. someone then grabbed my arm and turned me around, but Mori-sempai covered my eyes for some reason and pulled me closer and I think he started fighting the boy, because he was moving a lot, while covering my eyes. He then stopped moving and turend me around again and stopped covering my eyes. A few minuter later, he toold my headset and putti around my neck. I looked at him again, before I turned around, to see that the boys weren't there anymore and Hunny-sempai was sobbing over his bunny. I slowely walked towards him and went on my knees next to him.''Can I see him for a moment?'' I asked him and he nodded his hea really slowely, before he gave me his bunny. I then picked up my sowing kit I had in my pocket and started fixing its head, while Mori-sempai was cleaning up after Hunny-sempai. I then gave Hunny-sempai his bunny back after I fixed its head.''Thank you'' he said with a huge smile, as he stood up and ran towards Mori-sempai and showed him his Bunny.''I'll finish cleaning up, you can leave'' I said as I walked towards Mori-sempai. Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai then left and I finished cleaning, then I went home.

Later that night, I was on my computer when my friend, Rika, calleed me and told me that she needed a violin played for her gig tonight. She told me the address, and I got changed, before I went to the address. I got changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, that were ripped, but it had safety pins holding the holes together, a black t-shirt that was a bit to big and it had 9 different faces of Jacky skellington, a black vest which was to bi and sneakers that were black and blood red and they had dark crimson red spikes on them.''I'm going out, don't know when I'll come home'' I called, before I closed the door befhind me and went to where Rika was waiting, with my violin. When I got to the address, I saw a group of girls that were almost drooling.''What's going on with the girls?'' I asked Maru, one of Rika's band members.''that Hittachi twins are here today'' he told me, before I helped them getting ready. Rika and all the boys in her band are commoners, but I con't care. Rika is still my best friend. She goes to Ouran, but is in the musical department, she got a music scholarship. While we were doing the finishing touchd, I heard that the girls screamed even more, making me look back to see that Hikaru and Kaoru(the hittachi twins) were sitting on the stage and singing together and the girls were going crazy. When they finished the song, the girls screamed as loud as they could. We were ready when the twins finished theri songs and I was nodding my head towards the boys and they nodded back, before I started to play my violin. I played Reflection with Vanessa-Mae from the movie Mulan and I had my eyes closed while I was playing the song, the boys did the back ground we were playing, the twins looked at each other, before they looked at us and just smiled. After the gig, I went home, took a shower and went to bed.

The next day at school, I went to the school's bakery again and made something I had been working on. My phone then rang. It was Rika and she aske me if I could come to the third music room. When I opened the door to the third music room, roses came flying owards me and really bright light.''We welcome you to the host club'' 6 boys greeted me, all standing together.''Ahh. It's Usa-chans savior'' Hunny-sempai said as he stood up really fast and ran towards me.''Sit with me, sit with me, sit with me'' Hunny-sempai said many times, as he pilled me towards a sofa and I sat own with a couple of other girls and they started asking Hunny-sempai about a lot of things. Mori-sempai then all of a sudden started getting closer to me and touched my chin, and I could see that the girls were going crazy when he did that.''There was cream on your face'' he said, as he ate the cream with his thump, making the girls go crazy. Someone then tapped my shoulder, making me look up, then someone kissed me on the lips.'' Godo to see you made it sweet heart'' I heard a familier voice say, making me look up to see Rika.''You too sweety'' I said with a smile, as she walked towards me and sat down on my lap.''A-a-a-are you two dating?'' one of the girls next to me asked, making me and Rika look at her before we just laughed, and smiled.''No we're just really close. Why? Jealous?'' I asked her in a playfull way, making her and the others blush like crazy.''D-d-d-do you work here?'' one of the girls asked me, and I could see that all the girls were looking at me.''I don't...'' I started, but someone cut me off.''Yes, he does. He's going to start officialy tomorrow'' I heard a voice say behind me, making me look up to see a boy with blond hair. The girls all went crazy when he said that, but Ijust looked at Rika confused. When the club closed, I was sitting alone with the host members, Rika left because she had a gig.''So you want me to be a host?'' I asked them confused, and they nodded their heads.''But for starters...''Hikaru started,''we should give him a make over'' Kaoru finished, before they picked me up and brought me out of the room and gave me the school uniform. I finished putting it on, but I didn't know how to do to tie, so I left it hanging around my neck.''Why didn't you do the tie?'' Tamaki, the tall blond one, asked me, makingme look at the tie, before I gave them a shy smile.''It's been a long time since I wore it, so I can't remember how to do it'' I told them, as I messed my hair a bit. Mori-Sempai then walked towards me and helped me with the tie. I thanked him, before he walked towards Hunny-sempai again.''Starting tomorrow...''Kyoya-sempai started, making me look at him,''you are going to be the new member of the host club.'' he told me and I nodded my head , before I smiled towards the host club members.


End file.
